


Izaya And...

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Izaya Being Izaya, Izaya being a butt, Izaya being a child, M/M, Pure Izaya things, hatred of dogs, hatred of shizu-chan, hatred of vending machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Drabbles of just pure Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...vending machines

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy--  
> a c ute th ing  
> ish  
> for my friend-- who roleplays one of the best izaya i've ever seen!

When Izaya stands infront of the vending machine, he has to tell himself that Shizu-chan is a dumb beast for ruining something that gives him drinks.

  Really, he hates how Shizu-chan could just make something so useful into nothing but a projectile.  _Well_ , he thinks, pulling out some yen, lips pursed into a pout when russet hues flicker amongst the selection of warm and cool drinks, finger hovering between green tea and coffee. Well, green tea was much more satisfying at the moment, perhaps. But coffee would probably give him the kick he needed for pulling an all nighter. 

    His brows furrow.

If he got coffee though, would it be milky and sweet? That was the problem-- but if he got the green tea, would he want to finish it. And what version of green tea would he get? A hint of lemon? The berry? He tsks loudly, inserting the coins into the machine and tapping his foot when he debated between the drinks.

 Coffee would be  _great_ right now. Though, Izaya wasn't sure he could recall which of the coffee was better than the other-- though, green tea definitely had it's health benefits. Right?

  Well, if he thought of it that way, coffee had it's health benefits too. 

  "..."

                               His eyes narrow, teeth clamping along his bottom lip as he cleared his throat. Trying to choose, it shouldn't be  _that_ hard. If he got coffee now, he could drink green tea for dinner. But would he really want to drink more coffee afterwards? While he worked? Or would he end up with the shits, like last month? 

               But if he got green tea now, he would  _want_ to actually eat a solid meal. And if he ate a solid meal, he wouldn't end up having to run to the bathroom every other hour because his system was trying to flush out the only substance within him. 

   Izaya mentally berated himself. He should've learned by now how his body worked.

                        With a sigh, he pressed for green tea and listened to the rattling within. When he grabbed his drink, he patted the cool glass of the vending machine. "Too bad Shizu-chan doesn't understand your worth."


	2. ...glasses

There's a smudge on the corner of his glasses.  

   It's annoying, so annoying! His brow twitches, when fingers snatch the frames from his face bringing it to his lips. Izaya blew air onto it, using his shirt to rub the glass. When he puts it back on his face, there's a moment when the screen glares bright light and he has to let his vision adjust before he can continue to rea--

                   _The smudge is still there_.

A hiss of air escapes him, when he grabs the glasses; slamming them onto the corner and grumbling beneath his breath as he searched his drawers for his glass cleaner. He rummaged through each drawer, tossing out things he would want Namie to organize. Extra paper clips, small manila packages and pencils. His copy paper shoved above some files about Shizu-chan, he would have to move it later since Namie almost found it.

    After awhile, he managed to find a small bottle. He smiled brightly, plopping it onto his desk. Once he straightened out, he went to spray the substance onto his glasses-- only to find it empty.

           "Namie!" There was no desperation in his voice, he was just irritated. 

"What?" There's a drawl in the woman's tone, a blank look when she gives Izaya her attention. 

       "Go out to the store and buy me some more of," he raises the bottle and shakes it. When Namie glares, he shrugs and pushed from the desk. "I don't pay you to lounge around." 

      "..."

When she left, Izaya looked over at his glasses and frowned. Peering at the glass, he inspected the item and scowled; before it faded to a pout. They were honestly his favorite pair. Considering he would have a visit with the eye doctor later this month, it shouldn't be much to worry about, but _still_. How could he work with such a stubborn smudge? With a sigh, he tossed it to the side and placed a hand on his cheek. His other hand letting fingers drum against the desk as he waited. "...

          ....

"I wonder if I can bother Shizu-chan.." He mumbles, standing from his chair and stretching. He was sure he could catch up on work later-- maybe send Namie a text to get some groceries while she was out..

....maybe he should eat out.

     Izaya nods to himself as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders, humming. It sounded like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> The worst thing about wearing glasses tho


End file.
